Rook Blonko One Shot
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: A random idea popped up into my head one day whilst watching Ben 10 Omniverse. What if Rook found himself a girlfriend? And what if just so happened to be my Time Lady O/C Alexis. This is just a random idea of how I thought it would happen,I know it's not very good, but oh well I tried :). I'm sorry if Rook seems out of character, it took quite a while to write this though.
1. Chapter 1

The anger of a Time Lord, in this case a Time Lady, is one force not to be messed with, the Tennyson's and one particular Revonnahgander unwillingly find out. The sound of the universe flooded the Plumbers secret base, Azmuth the Galvan had managed to hack into the T.A.R.D.I.S systems from solar systems away. This T.A.R.D.I.S belonged to the last living Time Lady, Alexis, this wasn't her real name, no one knew her real name, Alexis is the name she chose herself, to fit in with the humans. The doors of an old blue police box swung open violently, as a young woman stormed out, her once pale face was streaked with blood, the sleeves of her jacket had been rolled up, revealing her forearms. Mousey brown hair stuck to the now drying blood on her face, her eyes held nothing but pure hatred and anger towards whoever had summoned her.  
"Pathetic humans" Alexis spat at Max, ignoring the aliens that were stood by his side, Ben stood in front of his Grandpa protectively. "Stand aside child" Alexis glared at Ben, just one look at him, made the brown haired boy do as the Time Lady told him to do.  
"We need your help" Max calmly replied to the angered Time Lady, a small manic left escaped her mouth as she held out her arms.  
"The human race, needs the help of me!" Alexis shouts in disgust, legend has it that the Time Lords and Ladies would protect the human race. Unfortunately for everyone, Azmuth had disturbed Alexis in her time of remembrance, her T.A.R.D.I.S was in orbit in one particular solar system which once housed her home planet Gallifrey. "You summon me like I'm a pet! You think I'd just turn up at any given time!"  
"Please" Max began to plead with Alexis, she was having none of it,storming back into the police box, slamming the doors behind her. Alexis slumped against the controls of the T.A.R.D.I.S, closing her eyes, she let out a confused sigh, she wanted to help the humans, but now wasn't the best of times. The doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S opened, it wasn't Alexis or any of the aliens or humans stood outside, it was the T.A.R.D.I.S itself, she wanted Alexis to do her part. Ben and Rook creeped inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, both having to stop to stare in awe at how big the ship is, Alexis slowly stood up her eyes still dark with anger and hatred.  
"Please help us" Rook was the first to talk, he took a few cautious steps towards the Time Lady, making sure not to make one wrong move. The T.A.R.D.I.S seemed to hum,only Alexis was capable of hearing such a voice, placing a hand on the controls, Alexis hung her head low.  
"I'll help" Alexis took a few steps towards Rook and Ben,she made sure not to get too close to them, she had no intentions on getting close to any of them. "Don't expect me to talk much" Rook and Ben led Alexis out of her living ship,a confused look crossed Max's and Azmuth's face,they was expecting the Time Lady to kick Rook and Ben out, and disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of her existence.  
"Just had a few strong words with her" Ben instantly began to show off, big mistake, Alexis grabbed his shoulder, yellow energy began to flow around her hand, burning Bens shoulder slightly.  
"Just so you know, I hate humans who lie" Alexis' voice was dark as she let go of Bens shoulder, thankfully it didn't leave a hole in his tee-shirt, it burnt straight through to his skin.  
"Maybe you should get cleaned up" Max smiled politely at Alexis, she nodded her head,Alexis decided she would wash in the T.A.R.D.I.S, slowly she disappeared back in the blue police box, within half an hour she stepped back outside. Alexis was dressed in black skinnies,a long sleeved white shirt/blouse and red converse, a brown trench coat reached her ankles, hands placed in the pockets, of all honesty, she cleaned up rather nicely.  
"Would you like a tour of the base?" Max's eyes locked with Alexis emotionless ones, a small smile managed to cross her lips, Max looked towards Rook. "Rook give her a tour, Ben I've got a mission for you."  
"Yes majestor Tennyson" Rook looked over to Alexis,her face had returned to her normal stone emotionless one. "Follow me Lady Alexis" Alexis walked towards Rook,that's when the tour began,Rook told her about many things, some he even got excited talking to Alexis about, mainly because she understood what he was talking about, unlike Ben. "How long have you been protecting Earth?"  
"Longer than you imagine" Alexis smiles slightly at Rook, he was far more nicer and more polite than Ben,she still had no idea on why they wanted her help though. Everything seemed to be normal in Alexis' eyes, apart from the fact many different alien species were also living on Earth, even those she thought wouldn't be able to breathe in the Earths atmosphere. Sirens broke the silence,and the many conversations which were happening in the Plumbers base.  
"Run?"A cheeky grin formed on Alexis' lips as she looked up at Rook, he nodded his head in approval of Alexis' suggestion. "Good, I like running" Alexis and Rook darted into the main room of the Plumbers base, Alexis ran towards the main controls, running her fingers along the many buttons. "System breach" Alexis mumbled to no one imparticular, Rook and Ben stood behind her, as she started pressing random buttons, an attempt to block the hacker. "You won't hack this system, well not while I'm here" Alexis said through gritted teeth, she pulled out a strange looking device, pointing it straight at the controls, pressing a button on the device it started to hum loudly. Sparks flew from the controls, Alexis stepped back, a proud look on her face, Max and Azmuth stared at Alexis in shock, she had stopped the hacker. Flicking the device a few times, Alexis turned around, a confused look formed on her face as she noticed all eyes were focused on her, clicking her tongue she looked at her device. "Sonic Screwdriver, works wonders" Azmuth climbed onto the Time Lady's shoulder, pulling her sleeve slightly to make her show him the Sonic Screwdriver.  
"What exactly does such a device do?"  
"Many things" Alexis' voice had a hint of excitement as she stared proudly at the Sonic Screwdriver, it had helped her so many times on her adventures. Even though it was known as a Sonic Screwdriver, it could be used to do many other things,such as repair,hack and even do a medical check on a human, or any other alien.  
"Any weaknesses?" Max questions Alexis, causing a frown to form on her face as she thinks about the only weakness that her trusty Sonic Screwdriver has.  
"Yes, just the one" Rook, Max and Azmuth appeared to become more interested in Alexis, mainly Azmuth,he wasn't expecting Gallifreyan technology to have a weakness. This one particular race of aliens are very advanced when it comes to technology and many other certain areas. "Wood" Alexis grimaces as she speaks the very word, wood, one main thing that you could find on the planet Earth, and it was able to resist the very power of Sonic. "Anyway, what's the big problem? Why did you call me here?"  
"One particular Cerebrocrustacean wants the Omnitrix" Alexis furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she hears the devices unfamiliar name, Ben raises his wrist in the air, showing Alexis the Omnitrix.  
"Should I have heard of such a device? Or Cerebrocrustacean" Alexis lightly places a hand on the Omnitrix, thankfully it doesn't begin to scan for her DNA, travelling through the Time Vortex had its advantages.  
"It lets me change into different cool aliens" Ben watches as Alexis scans the Omnitrix with her Sonic Screwdriver, she had never come across such a device, so it was her turn to try and see what is so special about the device.  
"Surely changing into aliens isn't that exciting" Alexis smiles slightly, flicking up the Sonic Screwdriver, only she could see the small screen that was coming from it, showing details of the Omnitrix and Ben, seeing as though it's attached to him. "Mind you, you are only 16, humans of your age are still naturally curious and entertained rather easily" Alexis gave Ben a cheeky grin as he glared at her in annoyance, she couldn't hold in the small laugh any more, causing Ben to sulk away. "Did I offend?" The grin still remains on Alexis' face as she watches Ben creep back in the room, trying not to gain the attention of Alexis again. "Ben, if your wanting to protect this planet as amazing as The Doctor did, don't let things like that bother you" Alexis' voice was gentle but strong as she said this, she was trying to prove a point.  
"I don't even know who this Doctor is" Ben looks at Alexis, he was interested in this Doctor that Alexis spoke of, mainly because he too has protected Earth from being destroyed/taken over.  
"He's a Time Lord, like I'm a Time Lady, he's been protecting Earth for hundreds of years,with human companions. One of which he had fallen in love with, she changed The Doctor a lot" Alexis smiles at the memory of this one man, he once saved her life, but that shall remain her secret, Alexis wasn't the type of person to dwell on the past. For the next few minutes Alexis told the Plumbers about the many adventures of The Doctor, and the ones she had been on herself, the aliens she met, the planets she had visited and the aliens she had met. Although she never spoke of Gallifrey,that is one main thing she will never talk about, no matter how close she had got to them.

Alexis had now been working with the Plumbers for a few weeks now, she surprisingly had settled on Earth, yet she still lived in her T.A.R.D.I.S. During her stay Alexis had helped the Plumbers improve their security systems, along with the many weapons they used and armour they wore in battle with those who wanted to take over. Right now she was pacing back and forth in the T.A.R.D.I.S waiting for a DNA sample which Max had asked her to do a check on. Rook stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S, no matter how many times he had been inside, he would still be in shock at the sheer size of the ship, slowly he walked over to Alexis, placing his hands on her shoulder, causing her to stop.  
"Calm down" Alexis turned around, Rooks eyes locked with her troubled ones, it had been half an hour,and the T.A.R.D.I.S still hadn't managed to find out what the sample was, maybe it was unknown? Or there was many things inside the sample, making it unreadable.  
"Its' been half an hour" Alexis sighs in annoyance, she pulls away from Rooks grip, storming into one of the many rooms of the T.A.R.D.I.S, which just so happened to be her study, Rook followed, staring in awe at the amount of books the Time Lady had gathered in her journeys. Along with the many strange devices,plants and ornaments, it seemed like she had placed them in certain sections, probably by which planet they had come from.  
"Majestor Tennyson said, it doesn't matter how much time it takes" Rook attempted to reassure Alexis, sighing she dropped onto the white leather sofa which stood in the centre of the study.  
"It never takes long" Alexis leans forward, resting her elbows on her legs, interlocking her fingers together, she rests her chin on top, deep in thought. Rook and Alexis had gotten close in the few weeks she had been on Earth, yet she promised herself not to get close too anybody.  
"Maybe the T.A.R.D.I.S is having a bad day?" Rook sat by Alexis' side, his eyes full of concern, he had never seen Alexis so stressed before, she was usually the calmest one out of the group.  
"She doesn't have bad days" Alexis defends the old Time Machine, resting her head on Rooks shoulder, she stares into the blank television screen, pulling out her Sonic Screwdriver, she points it at the television, making it turn on. "Maybe it's me who's having a bad day" Rook glances at Alexis,lately whenever he was around her, a strange feeling would overcome him, he promised himself to not let it bother him.  
"Something wrong?" Alexis looks at Rook, a glint of concern in her naturally pained eyes, Rook didn't know what to say, he had no idea on whether to tell her or not. "I'm a good listener?" Alexis questions more than states, Rook moves slightly, so he could look directly at Alexis, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.  
"I just get this strange sensation whenever I'm with you?"Rook looks nervously at Alexis, a small grin appears on her face as Rook admits this piece of information to the Time Lady, thankfully she had emotions similar to humans, and aliens.  
"Kind of sensation?" Alexis presses on, she must admit, she had some feelings for Rook, she just knows not to let them bother her, she had fallen for someone before in the past, it was one thing she promised herself not to do again.  
"I,I don't know how to explain" An apologetic look crosses Rooks face, Alexis nods her head understandingly, she leans backwards against the arm of the sofa, her eyes never leaving Rooks face.  
"Weird feeling in your stomach? Heart appears to increase... In my case hearts" Rook nervously nods his head as Alexis makes these suggestions, Alexis clicks her tongue as she leans forward, her eyes locking with Rooks. "My dear, you either like me, or are falling for me." Alexis lets out a small sigh as a hint of confusion lights up in Rooks eyes. "You've seen humans kissing, hugging and all that right?" Rook nods his head, still slightly confused about what Alexis was saying, biting her lip slightly, Alexis looks up to the ceiling, a way of thinking, she looks back at Rook. "Basically when humans like each other, they become boyfriend or girlfriend, therefore they are in a relationship with each other. Although it's not that easy, sometimes the boy can like a girl, and she doesn't like him back, or switch it round, the girl likes a boy and the boy doesn't like her back."  
"So this sensation, is pretty much my body telling me that I like you" Alexis presses a finger against Rooks forehead, a small smile forms on her lips, poking his forehead a few times, she pulls her hand away, a small laugh escaping her mouth.  
"Your mind too, you like me,pretty much" Alexis smirks nervously as she places her hand on Rooks. "I'm useless at explaining things, but yeah that's the simplest way I can word it, without confusing you, and going all technological on you" Rook smiles widely,pulling Alexis close to him, in a tight protective hug,Alexis smiles, her head resting against Rooks chest. "And just so you know Rook. I like you too, yet I promised myself not too fall for another, or get close to anyone whilst I'm here"  
"Why is that?"Rook sits back, his arms still around Alexis, she looks into his eyes for a brief moment, then looks down at the sofa, a sad look on her face.  
"I got hurt in the past, that's all I'm going to tell you for now"  
"I understand...Alexis" Rook smiles, kissing Alexis' forehead comfortingly, he had seen Kevin do this to Gwen when she was upset before. "Does this mean we're in a relationship now?"The confused look returns on Rooks face, Alexis smiles cheekily at the violet skinned Revonnahgander.  
"I'll take that as you're asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Uhm yes, you could say that" Rook smiles sheepishly, Alexis places a soft kiss on his cheek, Rook returns the gesture. Smiling, Alexis returns to her brave cheeky self, she plants a kiss on Rooks lips, getting the hint, Rook returned the kiss, closing their eyes to savour the moment, and hopefully a way to remember their first kiss.

I'm aware that there isn't much action in it,it's took me a while to write this one particular piece. The main reason for this is, is the fact I'm writing another one for Rook, with a completely different character. As for the Time Lady idea, it's quite simple really, I'm a Doctor Who fan, have been for many years now, with there being aliens in Ben 10. I randomly thought to myself, why not introduce my O/C into the Ben 10 world, but with a twist. Alexis starts of an angered Time Lady, I was originally going to make her a Valeyard, but angry is more acceptable I think. The reason why Alexis is covered in blood, she had pretty much drove herself insane with loneliness, she took the pain and anger out on herself (Not exactly self harm, she decided to choose fights with other alien races, as well as protect the planets. Alexis didn't kill anyone, she was more of a hand to hand combat Time Lady)


	2. Rook and Alexis' first Christmas

Christmas, the one holiday our Time Lady actually enjoyed, but this Christmas would be a little different for Alexis, it was the first Christmas in many years that she was spending on Earth, surrounded by people she loved and had grown to care for. It was also the first Christmas for her Revonnahgander partner, who was currently fascinated by a piece of silver tinsel, he had one end of it,as for the other end, a robotic looking bird was hovering in the air with it, in it's beak.  
"Laserbeak,Rook, what on Earth are you doing with that tinsel?" Our mousey brown haired Time Lady stepped into the main control room of the T.A.R.D.I.S, a Santa hat placed perfectly on her head.  
"So this is tinsel?"Rook continues to play with the tinsel, curiosity clearly hinted in his eyes, he decided to let go once Laserbeak began to tug at it harder. "What exactly does it do?"  
"Well you can either put it on the Christmas tree, or decorate the room with it" Laserbeak flew around main controls of the T.A.R.D.I.S, making sure that the tinsel was wrapped perfectly around it."Like Laserbeak has just done. Thank you sweetheart" Alexis smiles over at the Decepticon, who was now hunting for more tinsel in a bag.  
"What happens on Christmas?" Rook walks carefully over to Alexis, making sure not to trip over the many decorations which were spread all over the floor. Placing his hands on Alexis hips, a small smile on his lips, Laserbeak lands on his shoulder, tinsel in his beak.  
"You spend it with family, in my case friends. Give each other presents, have a huge meal and many other things. There is actually a story behind Christmas, but I don't fancy telling it" Alexis smiles cheekily as Laserbeak wraps the tinsel around Rook, he gently touches it, pulling his hand away as it tickles the palm of his hand.  
"Is this your first Christmas?"  
"No it's not, but it's the first one in a long time" Alexis smiles, her hazel eyes twinkling in excitement, she actually couldn't wait to spend Christmas with Rook,Ben,Max,and the other plumbers. "Are you as excited as I am?" Alexis grins as she pulls Rook into a tight hug, a tear slips down her cheek, she wasn't upset, she was happy, the happiest she had been in many many years.  
"I guess you could say I am excited" Rook holds Alexis close to him,after a minute or two he releases her, only to see a struggling Laserbeak attempting to pull in a huge Christmas tree. "Would you like some help with that?" Rook walks over to Laserbeak, grabbing the bottom of the tree, whilst Laserbeak still insistently pulled at the top, Alexis helps after a few seconds, decided to place the tree where the T.A.R.D.I.S had chose, not too far from her heart.  
"Thank you" Laserbeak goes to grab some tinsel from the floor, only to be stopped by Alexis grabbing it, and handing the lights over to him. "The lights should go on last"  
"I've always been told first"  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Not really" Alexis smiles, allowing Laserbeak to begin decorating the tree, Rook soon happily joined in, his tinsel sometimes getting intertwined with the one Laserbeak was carrying. "Don't forget the baubles" Alexis threw one to Rook, who caught it, slowly examining it before he placed it on the tree, only for Laserbeak to remove it.  
"Lights then baubles" Laserbeak creeped over to the lights, lightly picking them up in his beak, he passed them over to Rook. "You can do them"  
"Thank you Laserbeak"Rook began to place the lights around the Christmas tree,making sure that none overlapped each other, he did a good job at decorating the tree. "Baubles" Rook smiled, returning the one Laserbeak took off,back in its original place. "Alexis, are you going to help?" Rook smiled innocently at his girlfriend, she walked over to him, a bag of baubles in her hand, after a few minutes the tree was decorated perfectly in the eyes of Laserbeak,Rook and Alexis.  
"One thing missing" Alexis rummaged through a box of decorations, pulling out a shining crystal angel, she passed it over to Rook, his eyes shining in interest at the angel. "You may have the honours of placing the angel on the tree"  
"Thank you" Rook nods his head, reaching up he places the angel on top of the Christmas tree, he claps his hands together in happiness at the end, causing Alexis to laugh. "That was fun" Rook smiles at Alexis, planting a kiss on her cheek as Laserbeak flew around the T.A.R.D.I.S, placing more decorations and ornaments around the control room. Alexis smiles as she hears the familiar humming of the T.A.R.D.I.S, she was telling Alexis how much she likes the tree and the other decorations.  
"She likes it"  
"Who likes what?" Rook asks Alexis, a confused smile on his face, Alexis grins as she strokes the T.A.R.D.I.S' controls.  
"The T.A.R.D.I.S"  
"It can speak?"  
"Only I can hear her, Time Ladies and Lords tend to create a bond with their T.A.R.D.I.S."  
"That's amazing" Rook smiles, Laserbeak perches on his shoulder, Rook reaches a hand out, he strokes Laserbeak's head, he looks up at the ceiling, only to reveal mistletoe above Rook and Alexis'.  
"Mistletoe" Alexis grins as she looks at Rook, wrapping her arms around his neck, she carefully pulls her lover closer to her, smiling Rook wraps his arms around Alexis' waist. "You know what that means?"  
"What?" Rook asks Alexis innocently, their lips crash together in a kiss full of passion,care,admiration and love for each other, Alexis smiles cheekily, giving Rook another quick peck on the lips.  
"It means we should kiss"  
"But we kiss anyway" Alexis pulls a spare Santa hat out of her pocket, reaching up, she places it on Rook, a huge grin plastered on her face, as Rook flicks the pompom out of his face.  
"I know" Alexis smiles, kissing Rook again, he returns the kiss before Alexis pulls away from him,pulling out a smaller Santa hat from her pocket. "Laserbeakkk" Alexis smiles innocently at the bird, he cautiously takes a few steps towards her,as soon as Laserbeak is close enough, Alexis dives on him, putting the hat on his head. "Don't you look sexy" Alexis smiles proudly as Laserbeak dives towards her at an alarming speed,laughing Alexis drops to the floor and rolls out of the way of the Decepticons attack. "Well then, everyone's suited up" Alexis drops onto the sofa which she had placed in the control room, Rook sits by her side, resting her head on his chest, Rook wraps his arms lovingly around her. Laserbeak perches on the back of the sofa, the shutters closing over his eyes as he drifts of into recharges, Alexis and Rook soon fall asleep on the sofa.


End file.
